Maki Inetashi, The New Ninja
by Death by Fallen Star
Summary: When Maki Inetashi, a transfer ninja, comes to Konoha, what's to be excpected? And what happens when she gets challenged to a fight?


**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters you have seen on TV. However I do own the one you have not seen on TV. That'd be Maki. So if you wanna use her ask me! Cause I'm not as nice as those people who aren't gonna sue me for using Naruto to create this fan fic. Right Kismoto?

* * *

**Maki Inetashi:A New Ninja!**

"Tsunade-sama,there's a young girl here for you."Said Shizune after she opened the door to the Hokage's office.

"Hmm...?"Tsunade looked up from the paper she was examining."Send her in."

"Yes,milady."Shizune walked out the door and signaled for someone to come in.

A young female walked in who looked to be about 16.She had blond hair that was pulled back into a low pony tail and thrown over left shoulder.You could she a little dark brown at the end of her ponytail.She had blond bangs with brown tips that parted in the middle of her forehead and got longer as they went her face.She had green eyes,that sparkled like gems.She wore a long sleeved white shirt that had a red t-shirt over it.On her shirt,a white line stood on top and below a 'X'.Her pants appeared to be blue jeans that were made specially for ninjas.She had a belt around her jeans that held a red and white sword holder that held a sword behind her back.She wore regular blue zories like other ninjas.She seemed to have a smirk on her face as she looked at the Hokage.

"May I help you?"Tsunade asked the girl.

"My names Maki.And Ive got a little message for you."She reached into her jean pocket and pulled out a piece of paper that was folded.She flung it at Tsunade and it landed directly in front of her.

"Hm."Tsunade gave a small glare at the girl as she opened the note,but Maki kept her smirk.As Tsunade read the note,her eyes widened."Your a..."Tsunade's words trailed off as she looked up to Maki.

"Yep.That's right."Her smirk grew."My _full _name is Maki Inetashi."She brushed her bangs away from her eyes as these words left her smirking mouth.

**Later**

"If I _never _lose a match again,will you love me then Sakura-chan?!"Lee shouted anxiously.

"Nope."Sakura replied back blankly.

Lee's expression faded.

"Why?"He asked still sad.

"Cause she already loves me!"Naruto said as he laughed.

"Naruto-baka!"Sakura thumped Naruto on the back of his head as the three continued to walk.

Naruto,Sakura,and Lee had all ran into each other in town and had all agreed to go and get some ramen and Ichiraku's.They were just outside the restaurant now.But they all stopped when they heard a girl speak from inside.

"What?No dumplings?How can you run a restaurant with no dumplings?"She whined.

"I'm sorry Young Lady.But we've been out for a month and we can't find a good place to get them from."Said the old man who ran the store.

"Ah,well...whatever...I'll just take the ramen then."She sounded a bit disappointed from where the others stood.

"She sounds familiar..."Naruto said with a curious look on his face.He quickly opened the curtain to see if he knew the owner of the voice.When he looked at the bar,there sat a girl with darker blond hair then his own.His eyes widened as he remembered the sword holder she had around her waist."Your..."The girl turned around to reveal her green eyes.Her eyes widened and a smile crossed her face.

"Hey!What's up Whiskers?!"She said happily.

**MeanWhile**

"Tsunade-sama?"Shizune asked as she looked at the frustrated Hokage."Who was...that girl...?"She asked nervously.

"That_ girl _is a member of the Inetashi clan."Tsunade informed."Unfortunately..."She mumbled.

"The Inetashi clan?"Shizune had a confused look on her face."Who are they?"

"The Inetashi Clan is a clan made up of transfer ninjas."

"Transfer ninjas!Aren't they the ones who transfer from village to village only to prove how strong they are?"

"Yep.And the Inetashi's are known well for this.In fact,these ninja live in a remote area where most people don't go to.And this Maki girl happens to be the raining heir for the title."Tsunade turned her seat to look out the window of her office."From my knowledge,she's already been to two other villages,Rain and Stone.She'll be here till she completes 20 D ranks,15 C ranks,5 B ranks,3 A ranks,and 2 S ranks before she can leave here."

"What level is she?"

"Chuunine.She passed the exams in the Stone village."Tsunade sounded blank about her words.

"Do you_ have _to let her become a leaf shinobi?Can't you make her go to the academy like a regular ninja?"

"Nope.All she needs is a note from the last village she was at and some kind of contract from her parents and I have to let her stay."Tsunade still sounded mad.

"Oh..."Shizune sounded disapponited.

"Although,"Tsunade turned around and looked down at the papers on her desk."She seems to be a very strong ninja.She's an expert in taijutsu and has some sort of secret weapon that makes were win almost every match."

"It's probally something to do with that sword!"Shizune pointed out.

"I don't think so.It says here that she only has to pull out her sword on high ranking missions."Tsunade looked down at the paper and wondered more about the girl.

"Hmm..."

**MeanWhile**

"Whiskers?"Sakura asked as she entered the shop."Do you two know each other?"She asked Naruto confused.

"Unfortunately,yes..."He mumbled as he glared at the blond-burnett.

"Awe,you still mad at me?"She asked in a fake sincere voice.

"Shut up."He snapped.

"You should know that I don't."She said childishly.

Lee finally entered completely and stood next to Naruto."Who are you?"He asked.

"Names Maki.Of course you already know that Whiskers."She gave him a sassy smile.

"Mind telling me how you two met?"Sakura asked as she took the seat next to Maki.

"But of course."Maki smirked as the other two took seats.

**FlashBack**

It's about 2 years ago,Naruto looks like his old younger self.His old outfit and all.Jirya is with him and they're walking through a town.

"Hey!Pervy-Sage!Let's get some ramen!"Naruto pointed to a small ramen shop.

"Your paying."Jiraya said,hopeing that would talk him out of it.

"As long as I get ramen!"Naruto walked into the building as he heard Jirya let out a sigh of disappointment.

Before the two partly opened shade doors,he heard a girl speaking from inside.

"What?No dumplings?How can you run a restaurant with no dumplings?"The girl said whining.

"Nope.Sorry."Said a older lady who sounded annoyed.

"Well fine."She said annoyed herself.

Naruto completely slide open the doors and saw a Maki,only younger.She turned her head to see Naruto staring at her.

"What?"She asked bluntly.

"Nothing."He replied in the same tone.

"Well then quit starin'."She now had a small glare in her eyes.

"Well I'm not use to see such rude girls."He snapped.

"Well that's your problem!"She snapped back.

"Don't you yell at me!!"Naruto snapped again.

"_You _don't yell at _me_!!"She yelled just as quick.

"Hey now,Naruto.If your gonna fight,do it outside."Jiraya said following behind him.

Naruto glared at tthe other blonde and asked,"Well?"

"Well what?You _afraid_to take this outside?"She snarrled.

"Grr..."With out a word,Naruto walked past Jiraya and through the sliding door and outside where he waited."You comin'?"He yelled.

"Why not.I aint got nothing better to do."She shrugged and walked out.

Jiraya chuckled at the girl's comment and went outside himself.

"So you gonna fight me?"She asked.

"Believe it."He smirked.

**End Of FlashBack**

"And then we fought and I kicked his butt under 10 minutes."He gave her sassy smile over to Naruto as he slurped his ramen with an angry look on his face.

"Oh my gawd!!Ten minutes?!Is that true?!"Sakura laughed with her words and Lee giggled in the background.

"Yep.I had White-Hair keep time."She smiled brightly.

"Haha!!I can't believe it!!How'd you do it?!"Sakura asked still laughing hard.

"That's a secret I only reveal in battle."Maki gave a wink with her words and slurped her ramen.

"Well fight me then.I wanna see this."Sakura sounded very egar.

"Sorry.It only works against guys."

"Darn..."

"I'll fight you then!"Lee said excited.

Maki picked her head up and looked at the green ninja.She gave a shrug and put her chopsticks down.

"Why not.I ain't got nothing better to do."She shrugged and stood up from the bar."You wanna watch,Pinker?"She asked.

"My name's Sakura,and yes I would."Sakura stood up as well.

"Sorry,but I'm real bad with names,so I give everyone a nickname judged on there appearance."She quickly looked over to Naruto and added,"Isn't that right,Whiskers?"That sassy smile yet again crossed her face.

Lee followed Sakura out and Naruto followed him out as he cursed under his breath.

"Well,where ya wanna fight?"Makiasked Lee.

"Anywhere is fine with me."Lee said timidly.

"Well your picking,Soupbowl."She said as she placed half of her hands in her pockets.

Lee gave a tiny glare to Maki and pointed to the woods.

"We will go to the training grounds."He said.

"Whatever.."Maki started to walk in the direction of where he was pointing."You comin'?"She asked.

"Ah..right!"Said Lee.

"Yep!"Said Sakura.

"Whatever..."Naruto mumbled.

**Later**

"You ready for this?"Maki asked as she opened her back pouch.

"Yes!"Lee sounded just as youthful and enthusiastic as usual.

"Yo,Pinker.Take time.Got it?"Maki threw her a red stopwatch in Sakura's direction.

"Ah...Ok.."Sakura still wasn't to comfortable with being called Pinker,but she was getting use to it.

"Ready for this,Soupbowl?"Asked Maki in a cocky voice.

"Gr...Yes."Lee huffed.

"Alright then.Let's begin."Maki drew a kunai out quickly and took Battle position.

"What?!No one has said start?!"Lee shouted.

"Your as bad as Whiskers."Maki rolled her eyes and charged at Lee.

Lee quickly recovered from his shock and ran back at Maki.

"Aaaahhhhh!!"Lee yelled as he prepared to throw a punch her way.But the second the punch stopped in the place where her face was suppose to be,she disappeared.Lee stopped,surprised.

"Honestly,why must you boys scream before giving an attack?"Maki's sarcastic voice can from behind Lee.

He quickly turned around and was about to punch her again,when she suddenly wasn't there.

"Looks like you like taijutsu as well."She said from his side and a couple feet away.He turned to look at her again,a glare in his eyes."Your an expert in that Field,am I correct?"Her sassy smile yet again formed on her face.

"Yes."He said with a glaring voice.

"This should be allot more fun then." She crossed her arms and looked away with her eyes closed."Cause I am to."

"What?"Lee confusion was heard completely.

"I _said _I'm a taijutsu expert,baka."Maki disappeared from her spot and appeared in front of Lee. "Got it?" She quickly jumped up and did a spin kick to Lee's head.

"Gawd!" Lee was now on the ground, rubbing the bump on his head.

"Don't tell me your _done_. I haven't even gotten to use my signature move yet."She mocked.

Lee quickly stood up and ran at her with full speed. He slowly started to unwind the bandages from his arm, not wanting to lose this fight for anything.

Maki's eyes widened a little when she notice his bandages coming lose. She quickly disappeared, just barely missing the punch.

"Coward!" Lee yelled when he missed again.

"Your only a coward if you run away from the battle, not the hit." Maki said from a hidden place.

"Grr..."Lee growled.

"Fuzzy-brow! Watch out!" Naruto yelled, Lee ignored him.

"Inetashi Maki's secret jutsu! Hidden Wantings!" Maki's voice was closer now, somewhere close to Lee.

Lee spun around to see Maki, only it didn't seem like her.

She was hidden by the shadow of a tree. She was her knee's with her shuriken pouch spilled all around her. She was looking down at the mess with her hands laying beside her.

"Oh dear..."She whispered, but loud enough for Lee to hear. Sub consciously, Lee took a step closer. "I spilt my weapons. How clumsy." She lifted her head a little to see Lee was slowly walking over to her. "Do you mind if I pick them up really quick? It won't take long." Her eyes lifted up to meet Lee's gaze. Her eyes were sparkling so much more now and her smile was seductive.

Lee sub consciously nodded and took another small step over to her.

Maki looked back down at her mess and slowly started to pick them up and neatly put them in her pouch. "One, two, three..." She quietly counted to herself as she put the shuriken in the pouch.

Lee noticed that he was standing next to one of her shuriken and bent down to pick it up. He carefully walked over to her, holding the shuriken out. As he got over to her, he bent down in front of her and held the shuirken out.

Maki's eyes left the pouch in her hand and looked at Lee, with those same sparkling eyes and seductive smile. She slowly blinked her eyes flirtatiously.

"Thank you." She whispered in a flirty voice.

Lee just nodded, still holding the shuriken.

Maki put her free hand on the object, just barely touching Lee's finger tips. She scooted her head a little closer to Lee's and was now only an inch or two away from him.

"Say you surrender..." Maki whispered as her eyes slowly started to close.

"I..." For some reason, Lee couldn't control his actions or words. "surrender..." Lee's eyes started to close.

"Good." She said in an evil whisper. Her seductive smile turning into a smirk. She took her hands away from the objects she was holding and lightly placed them on Lee's shoulders. And then...

"I win!" She yelled and shoved Lee backwards.

"Whaa!" Lee shouted as he fell onto his back.

"What?!" Sakura shouted super surprised.

"He said he surrendered." Maki stoo up happily and walked over to Sakura.

"But you two were just sitting there! How'd you make him say he surrendered?"

"Because she cheats." Naruto grumbled.

"I do not _cheat_. I simply use my beauty to it's full power." She crossed her arms and looked at him annoyed. "Would you like to explain it to her?"

"Sure. That was I can explain it accurately." Naruto glared at her but turned to look at Sakura.

"Ok, here's how it works. Maki here starts the fight rough, no mercy." The figure of her kicking Lee in the head popped in there heads.

"Then, she starts to confuse her opponent by disappearing from there sight rather quickly, she'll talk through this process to make it more 'fun'."

Maki smiled sheepishly and nodded for him to continue.

"Then she disappears from there sight completely and gets her self ready."

"There's nothing _to_ get ready. I'm naturally like this." She smiled again.

"_Then_ she does something different every time and _flirts _her way to victory."

"Flirt?" Sakura looked over at her curiously. "That's how you..." Her words trailed off.

"Yep. I flirt my way to victory.Oh and save the whore and skank crap. I get that enough." Maki flipped her wrist annoyed and rolled her eyes.

"Are you kidding me?! That's genius!" Sakura shrieked.

"No it's not." Lee said from behind them.

"Oh! Hey there Soupbowl. Looks like you recovered quick." Maki gave him a wink, making him turn his attention away from her.

"Oh, and she does _that _too after the battle." Naruto said in a madish voice.

"Hey, wait a sec... Naruto said you do something different in every battle... what'd you do when you battled him?" Sakura asked, still curios.

"She 'broke' her hair band." Naruto pouted yet again.

"Yep. And Whisker's fell for all to quickly." Maki said as that sassy smile yet again crossed her face.

"Shut up." He snapped.

"Wait... so you lost to her cause she _flirted _with you?" Sakura was shocked after finally understanding all of this.

"Hmph." Naruto turned away and pouted.

"Oh my gawd! You have _so _gotta show me how you do that exactly! Oh and you have to meet my friends! They'd all love to see you do that to!" Sakura was so over energetic that it kind of scared Maki a little.

"Whoa girl. You should probally know I won't be in this village for to long." Maki put her hands in front of her as she tried to explain.

Sakura stopped and tilted her head to the side. She quickly scanned Maki's body for her head band, quickly realizing she didn't have one.

"Oh. Your not from this village?" Sakura asked. Of course that didn't cover why she didn't have a head band at all.

"Well I am as of today." Maki started to rummaged through her back pouch as she continued. "I'm a transfer ninja. I'll be here till I do a certain number of missions, then I'll leave to a new village." She pulled out a head band that had their village's symbol on it. "My goal is to collect one of every head band from every single village. Then I can go home and be honored by my clan." She smiled as she placed head band over fore head.

"Why do you do that?" Sakura asked.

"To prove how strong I am." She lightly tied the head band be hind her head. "If I can return to my clan with every head band," She paused to pull her bangs out of the cloth and put them in front of it. "by the time I'm 27, I'll be the youngest..." She paused again to straighten the headband to wear the medal was showing in front. "Inetashi to ever complete this mission." She tightened the head band and smiled as the medal shined across her forehead."And that'll be a great honor."

"Wow... you go through all this trouble just prove how strong you are?"

"Yep." Maki smiled, but her thoughts were different. '_And to prove how worthy I am of..._' Her mind repressed the thought. "But hey, I'd still like to meet your friends."

"Ok!!" Sakura yelled happily.

"Oh, wait before we go how long was the match?" Maki pointed to the red stop watch in Sakura's hand.

"Oh right." She looked at the stop watch and said, "12 minutes and 15.2 seconds."

"What?!" Maki yelled in disbelief. "12 minutes?! Impossible!" She studied the stop watch for a moment."How...?" She asked more herself then Sakura.

"Well you guys were under that tree for a good 4 minutes." Sakura explained.

Naruto nudge Lee playfully making him turn away.

"Ah... what ever." Maki took the stopwatch and shoved it into her pouch.

"Ok. Let's go!" She turned to head back out of the woods. "Bye Naruto. Bye Lee." She said as she started to head away.

"Bye Sakura-chan!" Naruto said happily.

"Good bye Sakura-san!" Lee said just as happy. His eyes quickly went over to Maki and he glared at her. "Good bye." He said blankly.

"Peace. See ya later Whiskers." She dashed off to Sakura. "Let's go." She said as the two left.

"She'll be difficult." Lee huffed as him and Naruto stood on the forest.

"I'm sure you think that." Naruto said with a sly look on his face.

"What's with that look?" Lee asked.

"Nothing." Naruto lied. "It just seemed like you were about kiss her... and enjoy it." Naruto accused.

"What?!" Lee yelled, a blush clearly seen on his face. "Never! She's definitely not my type of girl!"

"You sure? I mean, she's a taijutsu expert, a skilled ninja, has a goal, is annoying, very... odd. She's totally your type." Naruto pointed out.

"No way! Her goal is so... so... stupid. And she's no where near a good of a taijutsu expert as I am. And I am _not _annoying or odd. She is though."

"Didn't hear you say anything about her being a skilled ninja?" Naruto mocked.

"Ah..." Lee searched for something to say. "Well she's no where near a skilled ninja as I am."

"But you admit she's good." Naruto accused.

"No...I mean...grr... I'm leaving." Lee stormed off in the opposite direction. Leaving Naruto laughing historically.

**MeanWhile**

"So, who are these people you want me to meet?" Maki asked Sakura as the two walked through town.

"Well there's my friend Ino, she's a butt, and you should meet TenTen, she's cool, and Hinata, she's shy so watch out." Sakura listed.

"Lot of people." Maki responded.

"Yeah well, I figure you should meet them before you leave Konoha." Sakura smiled.

"Yeah... then I'm off to the Mist..." Maki sighed and looked up towards the sky. "This village could be allot of fun though."

**The End**

* * *

**A/N:** Ok well, do you guys love Maki or what? _I _think she's awesome. But you should go ahead and agree with me or... not. -Shrugs- Oh, and if your gonna thrash her cool secret jutsu, don't. Waste of time. I won't care. If you ask _me _I personally think that's a genius plan! And it's not like Ino hasn't tried it every once in a while. Lolx. Well I'm gonna leave. Gotta work On Lunae's chap next! Hope you liked and please review!


End file.
